


A Little Less

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Echoes of Fire and Gold [7]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie, Questioning Morality, Short, mention of child death, pre-story events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: When it was just the four of them, Gatti learns an unsettling truth about his commander. Pre-Echoes short.





	A Little Less

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Gatti joins the dragonslayers.

Gatti opened the door to scattering children. They hid under the bed and behind the kitchen furniture. One was crying softly and he felt his guts tighten. This was too close to a not-so-fond memory. Only this time he was the one wearing the black armor. 

Some of the children watched him, others closed their eyes in fear. 

He glanced behind his back at his commander, considering his role in this situation. This was his job now, and he was loyal to Dilandau. Even if it meant that these kids would have to become slaves? 

“I’ll take care of them.” Ryoun appeared before he could decide. “Don’t let Lord Dilandau come in.” 

Gatti stepped to the side and the door shut behind the second in command. He leaned against the door to act like he was lazing about while everyone else worked. He had to hide his anxious heart behind a smile as usual. His eyes on Dilandau, ready to distract him at a moment’s notice or give some indication to Ryoun to hurry.

Ryoun’s muffled voice was soft, from what Gatti could hear. He heard the slide of wood against the panel as it was slid upwards, and then the patter of feet heading to the woods behind the cabin.

Gatti’s mind traveled back to Dilandau, and his reaction if he’d catch them smuggling children out the window. Ryoun’s face had been too grave, and that left Gatti unsettled. 

The door opened, and Gatti fell backwards a little. Ryoun’s hand steadied him and set him back on both feet. 

“Don’t tell Lord Dilandau, Folken’s orders are for us to kill any and all survivors,” he whispered, “regardless of age.” 

Gatti swallowed hard. “Back when I was a kid they became slaves or soldiers if they were strong enough.” 

“Not anymore. Lord Folken has all the soldiers he’d ever need,” Ryoun growled. “This makes me think we’re closer to our goal.” 

Gatti cursed, a sick feeling had risen up in his stomach. “It needs to stop.” 

“I’ve done what I can to keep Lord Dilandau from realizing that children live in villages by liberating what I can,” Ryoun said and glanced at the forest. “Sometimes it’s easy, Miguel helps because he’d probably poison Dilandau if he’s forced to hurt a kid.” 

Gatti tried to laugh, but Ryoun was far from joking. He was already feeling uneasy, the conversation was revealing some less than pleasant revelations. He had to know. “How many… has Lord Dilandau hurt?” his voice was heavy with nausea and all of his nerves had been set afire with fear.

“Two,” Ryoun said and turned his head away. “He killed them.”

“He didn’t…” Gatti’s voice grew tight, and the blood had shot through his veins.

Ryoun cleared his throat, cutting Gatti’s tantrum short. “He didn’t sleep for days after,” Ryoun whispered, “and couldn't understand why.” 

“Why did… why would he do that?” Gatti could feel his anger raise again. 

“Lord Folken gave the order, and the kids were sick and crying. He…” Ryoun paused, staring at the ground, “he reacted badly and lashed out.” 

Gatti was trying to imagine it. “You didn't stop him?”

“I was too far away.” Ryoun stepped away from the house when Dilandau saw them standing around and glared. “It was before Miguel, so you can blame me for not trying hard enough.” 

Gatti’s hand had been clenched on the hilt of his sword. “No, I blame Lord Folken,” Gatti muttered. Sparing Dilandau’s life from further torment crossed his mind, maybe mercifully keeping him from hurting more people. His hand was shaking and the sword clattered lightly in the hilt. 

Ryoun grabbed the back of his neck, “There’s nothing you can do to change the past, I’ve done what I could to keep him from falling into the habit.” He gave Gatti a good shake until the spy relaxed again. “Let’s just do what we can to undo some of Lord Folken’s corruption.” 

“One day I’ll try to kill that man. Lord Folken needs to come off his throne soon.” Gatti had to re-evaluate his anger, Folken was to blame. 

But Dilandau still rose his sword against children, trauma or not, he chose that action to deal with them. Gatti couldn't swallow that sick that still surrounded his mind, the seemingly perfection he had imagined Dilandau to be had now conflicted with his own morality. Even if there was a lack in a lot of what he did. 

“Get in line,” Ryoun grinned and gestured for Gatti to follow. “Half the clan was forced into servitude, so not many people are going to lift a hand when someone attempts another assassination.” 

Gatti had to chuckle, feeling a bit lighter, but that feeling of violation was not easily removed. “Good, glad to know there’s going to be a competition for it.” 

“I hope that Lord Dilandau is far away when it happens.” Ryoun kicked a board out of the way. “Lord Folken may not be the best parental figure, but he’s all the Lord Dilandau knows. I don't want to chance him reacting badly. Or worse, feel like he needs to take up command of the army. I have vague plans when everything goes south.” 

There was a small quiet between them for a few moments, Gatti considering what his plan was if it came to that, the fall of the dragon clan could happen at any time. There were people out there that were working to stop Folken. He just wished they’d try a bit harder. 

“Gatti, everything alright?” 

Gatti had realized too soon that the smile had fallen from his face, and was noticed by Miguel. 

“Yeah, just… kinda hard to get used to this work.” Gatti pushed out a smile.

“It takes a bit to get used to,” Miguel sighed. “There’s little we can do to make it easier, but maybe…” Miguel glanced over to Dilandau. “Maybe more hugs are in order?” he teased. 

Gatti flushed, and shook his head quickly. “I won’t be trying that again, thank you.” 

Ryoun and Miguel laughed; catching Dilandau’s attention with the noise, he approached them.

“What are you three doing?” he asked, his eyes narrowing on them. “We’re supposed to be getting rid of survivors.” 

Ryoun saluted. “Sir, none have been found.” 

Dilandau relaxed just a little, and looked around. “How could you gather that from laughing and pissing around?” he snapped. In a huff he turned. “Let’s get back to the courier, I’m tired of searching, if there’s any left we’ll just tell Folken we killed them.” 

They each saluted and followed their commander back to the ground courier. Gatti kept silent, the fabricated images in his mind kept him from wanting to socialize with the others. Gatti didn't want to delve any deeper into the story, to know the details would only make the sickly feeling grow. 

Dilandau was a little less beautiful now, a little less perfect, and a little less deserving of empathy. 

Gatti tried to think of his own sins; the blood he spilled or the things he stole. Even when he took out his frustration on some deserving soldiers. He’d done terrible things, but he’d never hurt a child. Maybe as a child, but those memories were old and needed no revisit. 

This was Folken, but Gatti had to reevaluate it. Dilandau still did it, willingly. Even when they could have been used, he still killed them out of frustration. The blood was still on his pale hands, and Gatti had already vowed to take those hands when Dilandau reached for him. 

He cursed Ryoun for answering him honestly, but he was the one who asked. Gatti knew he’d not believe the lie if given. Gatti had to live with it, with the knowledge that Dilandau has killed innocent people, and even done before him with explosions and fire. He would do it again if he wasn't kept in check. They could only usher children out the back doors and through windows for so long. Eventually he’d have to decide if that was something he could do; the test of loyalty to a budding tyrant. 

Gatti tore his eyes away from Dilandau, he couldn't forgive Dilandau for the murders of the innocents he cut down. But he’d do what he could to make sure that it wouldn't have to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry no updates on other stories but those will come soon!


End file.
